Crayl Sarne
History Kai Order Crayl's original homeworld is unknown. He lived the first hundred years of his life as a drifter, eventually finding his way to the planet Astrisia, where he became a member of the Yovshin Swordsmen at Jar'Kai. There he learned and mastered the fighting style named for the city. Sometime after this, he was recruited by a master in the Kai Order. He trained others in the order in the Jar'Kai fighting style, which was similar to the Niman two blade fighting style already known to the order, and he learned their Juyo fighting style. He eventually ascended to mastery within the order, and brought his fair share of new recruits into the order. In 2 ABY, he came across Daric Rydell in the Outer Rim, and saw that he wore a lightsaber. He challenged him to a duel, and seeing his Vaapad fighting style that was entirely unknown to the Kai Order, invited him to join. The two entered a reciprocal apprenticeship, with Crayl teaching Daric his knowledge of Jar'Kai and Juyo, and Daric teaching Crayl Vaapad. However, Crayl had no formal training as a Jedi and did not believe the dark side was something to be feared, and Vaapad began taking him down that path. Eventually, during a duel between the two, Crayl lost himself in the battle and wounded Daric with a shiim attack. The battle was interrupted by the observing masters, but Crayl's mind was warped by blood fever. Afterward, when Daric refused to train Crayl further in Vaapad, he dissolved their reciprocal apprenticeship. Crayl began surreptitiously researching the corrupted Sith version of Juyo in the grandmaster's holocron to further refine his Vaapad technique, but felt that the gatekeeper of the holocron was holding him back from learning all there was to learn. Eventually, his activities were discovered, and he was expelled by the Kai Order. He blamed Daric for this, since he reasoned he would not have had to access the grandmaster's holocron were it not for his refusal to train him further in Vaapad. After his expulsion, Crayl fled the order and began seeking out Sith holocrons in hopes of locating one which would further his understanding of Juyo and Vaapad technique. Personality and Characteristics Personality Crayl has always been a gruff, introverted loner due to his rare species casting him as an outsider in most societies he traveled to as a drifter. He joined the Yovshin Swordsmen expecting it to be another job, but found that he was immensely talented wielding a sword, and found an identity other than that as the outsider. When a Kai Master discovered him to be Force sensitive, he eagerly accepted the invitation to join the Kai Order because he was no longer an outsider but a member of a brotherhood of adepts similar to himself. Upon learning Vaapad, however, he began to succumb to blood fever, the desire to win and be the best, which eventually overrode his common sense, culminating in him wounding Daric Rydell in a friendly duel. He blamed Daric for being weak enough to allow himself to be wounded, and saw his refusal to continue teaching him Vaapad as weakness. He felt Daric was afraid to allow Crayl become more powerful through mastery of Vaapad, and it was out of fear that he refused to teach it. He saw the Kai rules forbidding solo access to the order's holocron as a sign of weakness from the order, fearing that a member should become more powerful than the sitting grandmaster, and so secretly studied it alone despite this. Upon being outcast from the order, he blamed Daric because his refusal to teach Crayl Vaapad was why he had to break the rules. Appearance Crayl is above the average height for the Feeorin species at 2.38 meters in height, and has jet-black skin. His eyes have taken on the yellow color of those that delve into the dark side. He usually wears a black cloak over a black combat suit. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Forms Crayl's initial training came in the form of standard swordsmanship with metal swords as a member of the Yovshin swordsmen. It was during his membership in this order that he mastered the Jar'Kai fighting style that was invented by the group. Upon being inducted into the Kai Order, he learned Juyo. During his reciprocal apprenticeship with Daric Rydell, they both studied Trispzest, a variation of Juyo they trained in together by sparring in low gravity and zero G. Crayl also began to learn Vaapad, but Daric ended his instruction in it before he learned very much. He still learned enough to become afflicted with the blood fever that Vaapad was known to cause, which was the driving force behind his corruption by the dark side. Crayl studied the Sith variant of Juyo for a few months with the Kai Order, but was outcast after he was discovered doing this without authorization from the grandmaster. Force Powers As a member of the Kai Order, Crayl learned very cursory telekinetic abilities, which he improved upon slightly during his reciprocal apprenticeship with Daric Rydell. The primary abilities he learned were Battle Precognition and Battlemind. The Tund Holocron instructed him in some Sith techniques and Sith sorcery, specifically Sith lightning, Force Blast, and Spear of Midnight Black. His primary focus is on lightsaber technique, so he does not favor using the Force except to aid in a duel. Weaponry Lightsabers Crayl has two lightsabers he constructed as a member of the Kai Order. Both use a durindfire gem as a focusing crystal, producing a silver blade for each. The lightsabers themselves are constructed out of a stygian-triprismatic polymer, giving them a jet-black finish that contrasts with the silver blade.